


Behind the Reel

by sweatyfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Actor Hange Zoe, Actor Levi Ackerman, Alternate Universe - Actors, Cock Tease, Degradation, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Jealous Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, LeviHan AU Week, LeviHan Week, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Pegging, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Smut, Teasing, Tent Sex, Top Levi Ackerman, Vibrators, levihan - Freeform, otp, shingeki no kyojin otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatyfiction/pseuds/sweatyfiction
Summary: No one could deny Levi and Hanji's relationship, they are indeed a dynamic duo whether it was on or off cam. They weren't exclusive, but they certainly care for each other, more than anyone else. People would perceive them as friends, not knowing how they explore each other's bodies behind the scenes. Their bodies touching, their lips clashing and their voices calling out each other's names.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117
Collections: Levihan Week





	1. Tentmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here is my second LeviHan Smut lol. Here is my take on the Actor AU and I hope you guys like it! Will definitely update whenever I feel like it but for the meantime, please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if ya'll enjoyed this. <3 thank you!

_ “Devote your heart.” _

_ “Ha! That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that! Haha!” _

_ “See you, Hanji.” _

“And…. Cut! Nice take everyone! Lunch break!” the director shouted through the megaphone, a cue that the take was satisfactory enough. It was now the last season of the famous and in demand series entitled “Attack on Titan” directed by Hajime Isayama. All the hard work that they put in this series for the past years has been finally paying off. Right now, they have been filming chapter 132. The filming has been really busy but the actors Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe managed to pull it off really well. The two have a really dynamic duo, on and off the camera. No wonder the fans love their relationship, shipping them and swooning over their healthy relationship. No one can oppose though, their relationship was not exclusive, but there sure is something else, unspoken feelings.

“Chris! Fix Levi’s bandage it’s been falling off.” the director shouted before turning to the cameraman to review the footage that they have filmed. Levi walked back to his tent to freshen up and retouch his make-up. 

“Hanji! That was a really good take, you looked really natural no wonder you were given the role. Haha!” Levi turned around to face the direction where the voice came from. He then saw Zeke, draping his arm over Hanji’s shoulder, with a wide grin plastered across his face. 

“Haha! Thank you Zeke! It was really hard staying in character though, too sad it’s my last appearance, I’ll definitely miss everyone.” Hanji said as she gave a sweet smile. Levi saw her grin and his heart skipped a beat. Mainly because of two reasons: Hanji’s smile was so sweet like an angel and the fact that Zeke has his arms draped over Hanji’s shoulder. 

He is so possessive that he got used to being the one closest to Hanji. But as the filming of the series progressed, Hanji has also found herself getting close to the other actors, making him jealous. He is very well aware that his actions are very childish, but he wants to keep Hanji for himself. He got back to his senses when he saw Hanji staring at him, before giving him a smile, making his heart beat fast. He ignored this and continued to walk back to his tent.

10 minutes into resting, and Levi’s anxiety just won’t leave him alone. Flashbacks of Hanji’s brown orbs, her hooked nose, her glass skin and her plump lips flashed into his mind. He took his phone out of his dresser and proceeded to type.

**_“Enjoying the conversation? I could hear you laughing from here. Come to my tent, right this instant.”_ **

_ Sent. _

Outside of the tent, meters away from Levi’s location, Hanji’s phone beeped.

“Huh?” Hanji read his text, looking at his tent. Hanji felt electricity rushing through her whole body. There was a hint of hostility in his message that she just couldn’t ignore. She knows how possessive Levi could get, and just imagining Levi seeing Zeke’s arms around her shoulder may have made him jealous. She thought that maybe it would be best that she went there and talked to him. In a spur of a moment, Hanji has thought of an excuse to leave the chattering and hurry to Levi.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later, I’m having lunch with Levi, that take made me hungry.” Hanji said to Zeke and the others as an excuse. Zeke and company bid her bye and off she went, every step making her nervous. 

Right before she reached his tent, his makeup artist and stylist were seen walking out of the tent and there was a hint of fear in their eyes. _ “Levi, I told you not to scare off your PA’s.” _ This thought made her chuckle. She lifted her hand to open the tent and instant chills went all over her body. She peeked inside, and saw Levi with his arms crossed, sitting across the mirror that was in his tent. His posture was perfect as always, with his cold eyes looking at Hanji through the mirror was enough to send shivers all over her body. Certain flashbacks of their sneaking and sexcapades flashed through her mind, all because of one stare. A stare enough to pierce through her soul.

“H-hey Levi. What’s up?” Hanji was stuttering. In which Levi turned his head, looking at Hanji.

“Come in.” Levi’s voice was deep, possessive and stern. Jealous. But the hint of gentleness was also evident.

“I told you not to scare off your make-up artist and stylist. Be glad they still stick with you.” Hanji sighed before sitting on his cot in his tent exhaling.

“You were definitely enjoying yourself back there. Are you not?” Levi’s voice was getting deeper, shooting his cold stares at Hanji.

“Come on Levi, getting jealous I see?” Hanji teased him by giving him a sheepish smile. The fact that she already knew what Levi meant showed so much on how they are connected and how much she knows him. Every movement of his eyes, the tone of his voice, she knows what all of it means. All of it. 

“Who said I was jealous? I’m not.”

“Then why would you call me here? Plus, your text says otherwise shorty.” Hanji continued to tease him, seeing how far she could get. Knowing what might happen if she continues to tease him, makes her want to tease him more.

“You know, Zeke is a really funny guy. You don’t have to hate him even off camera Levi haha!”

Levi stood up from his chair and approached Hanji, who was sitting on his cot with her arms aback, for support. He put his face near hers, towards her ears, breathing on it and sending chills all over her body. Hanji’s eyes widened as she realized how much effect Levi has on her. 

“But can he make you feel this?” Levi lifted his left hand to put it on Hanji’s neck, his thumb caressing her jaw, her mouth breathing on her ear, whispering in his deep, baritone voice. The same voice that he uses in bed, the same voice that never fails to seduce Hanji. He proceeded to slide his lips across her earlobe. He knows how much this turns her on. Hanji inhaled from her nose and with this reaction, Levi bit on her earlobe gently, with a hint of aggressiveness making Hanji hiss. 

“Levi. Not hngh here. There are people outside.” Hanji tried to stop Levi, even when his hand was wrapped around her neck, though not suffocating her. 

“Since when did you care if there are people outside? We always do it when we have the chance, right?” Levi leaned, lifting his left leg that was positioned between Hanji’s legs, making sure he pressed on her pants a little bit, making Hanji twitch. He knows she was getting excited, he knows she wants this. The thrill of people outside while they enjoy their fleshly pleasure. With any moment someone could walk in on them, he knows it thrills her. The amount of times they have done it in his tent, her tent, behind the set, or whenever they get the chance. He just knows her too well, all her desires, her kinks, what turns her on and what she doesn’t like. 

“Levi… What if they walk in on us?” she was talking about Levi’s stylist and make-up artist.

“I told them to grab themselves lunch and not come back till after.”Levi assured her, before planting wet kisses on Hanji’s neck, adjusting his grip and tilting her head, making her neck more exposed to him before kissing it again, earning faint moans from Hanji. He can tell that she is enjoying this. 

“Does he excite you like this? Answer me.” Levi said before placing his lips back on Hanji’s skin, biting and sucking.

“N-no. Levi… Please...” Levi pulled back and looked at Hanji, now with heavy lidded eyes and how it reeks of pleasure, asking for more.

“What are you begging me for sweetie? I thought you didn’t like this?” his hands travelled from his neck down to her clothes unbuttoning her top with one hand without breaking eye contact. This was not a surprise anymore. The amount of times they needed each other, sneaking off set and feeling each other’s skin, they were so used to acting quick. They were veterans of sneaking now.

“I fucking hate you, Ackerman.” a smirk was plastered across Hanji’s face as she pulled Levi by the nape, crashing her lips onto his. Levi missed her soft lips and how they moved in sync with his. He can already feel his erection as he was hearing faint moans from Hanji. He bit her lower lip, asking for entrance as to which she complied. Their tongues were now clashing, their tongues now memorized how each other feels and how each other tastes like. Hanji could taste the mint in Levi’s mouth, and she felt shivers run across her whole body.

Hanji’s shirt was now loose, her chest exposed. She was wearing her black lace bra, Levi’s favorite.

“You look fucking sexy.” Levi said reaching for the clasp of her bra to remove it, not wasting a second of taking one tit in his mouth and cupping the other, pinching her nipple, making Hanji moan.

“Shh. Be a good girl and shut up if you don’t want others to find out.” Levi said before sucking on her nipple once again, biting it gently. Hanji suppressed her moans and grunts as she held on Levi’s hair, tugging it making him grunt against her skin. His breath sends electricity all over her back as his grunts were like music to her ears.

“He definitely can’t make you feel this, am I right?” Levi said as he slid his hand down to her pants, rubbing through her pants. Hanji’s eyes shut as she bit her lower lip to suppress her moans. Levi kept rubbing while Hanji’s legs were closing, keeping his hand between them.

“Tsk, open them.” he commanded and she complied. It was absurd how his words have this kind of effect on her, she was going crazy, her thoughts clouded. 

“I’m taking this ridiculous prop off.” Levi said as he took off the ‘ODM Gear’ off of Hanji, dropping on onto the floor and unbuttoning her pants. He slides his hand in them, under her underwear and Hanji hissed at the feel of his cold fingers touching her slit and feeling her wetness, before finding her clit. Levi touched her clit delicately, circling it before going farther down and inserting one finger in. He felt her walls twitch before he curled his finger, massaging her walls.

“It feels good, Levi... ”

“That’s right. Only I could touch you. Only I could do this to you. Got that?”

“Mhmm” Hanji eyes were still shut as she nodded in agreement. Her moans agreeing and sounding with Levi with every stroke he does on her heated and wet core.

“You like this lewdness huh? You’re fucking wet.” Levi took his fingers out of her pants, bringing it to her mouth, as Hanji opened her eyes and made eye contact with him, before sucking his fingers and tasting herself. This sight turned Levi even more. 

“Fuck, Hanji. You’re driving me crazy.” Levi pulled his finger out before he crashed his lips onto Hanji’s once again. Hanji’s hand found its way to his pants, stroking his bulge from his pants making Levi moan in her mouth. 

“I can’t hold back anymore. Take off your pants and get on all fours.” Levi said and Hanji did everything he told her. She fixed her position, her ass propped up, exposing her wet pussy to Levi.

“Good girl.” a smirk left Levi’s face as he unbuckled his belt and taking out his throbbing cock with one hand as the other massaged her ass before spanking it, making Hanji yelp.

“Ooh!” a sound escaped her lips, a sound music to his ears.

He rubbed his throbbing cock on her pussy as he felt her wetness and cursing under his breath.

“For fucks sake Levi, just fuck me already.” Hanji was getting impatient. She wants to take in all of him, inside her; she can’t hold back as well.

“Is that the right attitude, Hanj?.” Levi said, still rubbing his cock on her entrance, inserting the tip but taking it out before it even goes.

“Please Levi. Fuck me, please.” Hanji was now desperate in which Levi smirked before ramming himself deep inside her.

“Fuck!” Hanji exclaimed at this sudden action. 

“Shh.” Levi said as he thrusted in and out of Hanji’s pussy. His deep and long strokes enough to drive her crazy. He grabbed her hands, locking them at her back, pushing her back farther down, feeling her walls tighten as he thrusted in her. Hanji’s trying to suppress her moans at the fear of getting caught but this situation turns her on so much that her body twitches every time Levi rams his dick back deep inside her. She can feel wetness running down her legs as Levi continues to fuck her from behind. Levi felt her walls tighten as her body twitched in every thrust; he must have found her spot. 

“You only show this side to me, got that?”

“Y-yes..”

“Louder.” 

“Yes! Oh my god right there!”

He continued to thrust, making sure he hit Hanji’s spots. Her mascara ran down her face, smudged, as she was crying of pleasure. This sight made Levi pick up his pace and made Hanji yelp. Her walls are starting to clamp Levi’s dick, making Levi release faint moans as well.

“Levi I’m -” Levi knew she was close to her limit, so he made his thrusts consistent, leaning forward and breathing on her nape.

“Let’s cum together.” a few more thrusts and Hanji’s eyes shut, he toes curling as she orgasms. 

“Oh my God, Levi!” Levi thrusted a few more times before Hanji felt his dick jerk inside of her wet pussy. 

“Fuck!” Levi titled his head up, breathing heavily at his release. He pumped a few more times, with a slower pace this time, before taking his dick out, his cum dripping out of Hanji’s cunt. Hanji felt her body weaken as she laid down on his cot, out of breath.

Levi stood up and walked to his dresser, opening it and grabbing a box of tissues. He walked back and cleaned Hanji up.

“That was hella good.” Hanji said, coming down from her high. Levi kissed her forehead before laying beside her, putting a blanket over her body.

“Sorry for being jealous. I hate how I can’t make you laugh like how he does.” Levi said, burying his face on Hanji’s neck.

“You silly, he makes me laugh but you make me feel all kinds of emotions.” Hanji turned around to face him, kissing his forehead and holding him close. 

“I’m tired. I wanna go home.” Levi said as he snuggled up to Hanji, his voice now softened and soft.

“Haha! We still have a couple scenes to shoot. We haven’t had our lunch.”

“That’s okay. I’ve had my meal already. Though she can’t keep quiet.” Levi said as Hanji laughed before playfully hitting him.

“We should eat food now. Like real food or else we have no energy for later.” Hanji said as she felt Levi nod. This made her smile. They fixed themselves and put on their clothes. 

“Goodluck explaining to your make-up artist why your makeup was ruined.” Levi said, laughing. Hanji looked at the mirror and was shocked to see her mascara smudged.

“I fucking hate you.” Hanji said, making Levi laugh louder.

“No you don’t.” Levi said, a smirk plastered across his face.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Hanji said before removing her make-up with make-up wipes.

-

“Hanji! What happened to your face? Your make-up?” Hanji’s make-up artist rushed to her.

“I removed it for a while, it was getting cakey anyway.” Hanji said as an attempt of an excuse. She looked at Levi who was getting food for the both of them with a teasing smile on his face.

_ ‘God, Levi. You drive me insane.’ _

They continued shooting that scene once again. Now with more emotions, bringing the whole film cast in tears.

“Pack up everyone! That was perfect!” the director said as he clapped before the rest followed him.

“Let’s go home together.” Levi said as a smile was seen across Hanji’s face.

“Movie night?”

“Yes. I’ll cook dinner. Cheese soup?”

“Yes please!”

Another day on set. They were now both looking forward to tonight, holding each other in their arms.


	2. Messy Conference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans have their desires, their fantasies. And Levi was no different. It was everyday that he gets to see a new side of Hanji that she does not let anyone see besides him; it was everyday that he wants to try something new, something exciting. And this was one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Levi and Hanji's naught sexcapade! Enjoy!

“So Hanji Zoe, there have been rumors about you having an off screen boyfriend? How does he feel of you having a good chemistry with Levi Ackerman? Do you have any lover’s quarrel of some sorts?” a journalist asked Hanji Zoe, who was wearing a black dress, sitting cross legged on the chair behind the table in front of a bunch of journalists who were conducting an interview on the preview of the Last Season of the masterpiece entitled “Attack on Titan” directed by Hajime Isayama.

Hanji was sweating, despite the air conditioned room. Her legs squirming as she struggled to stay still during the interview as her fingers kept fidgeting on top of her lap, just above her area.

“Hanji, are you okay?” Eren, who was sitting beside her, asked her upon noticing that she was squirming on her seat too much.

“Yeah Hanji, are you okay?” from her other side, Levi was sitting, hands in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing, wearing such a playful smile, a smile Hanji hates to see today. She glared at him and she just received a smirk back. That’s right, they were up to something naughty, in the middle of the conference.

“Yes Eren, was just feeling a bit cold today.” Hanji said to the former as an excuse. He shrugged and proceeded to smile towards the journalists once again, leaving Hanji sweating like crazy while Levi just sits and watches her struggle.

“They’re asking you something, Hanji.” Levi was once again smirking, while Hanji just rolled her eyes at him, making him chuckle under his breath.

“Who said I had a boyfriend? Haha! Rumors do spread quick huh?” she said to the journalists, earning mumbles and whispers from the crowd. Eren pulled her close, with one arm draped around her shoulder while grinning.

“That’s right! Hanji-san does not have any boyfriend. I mean, who needs one when you have Levi Ackerman by your side right?” the journalists just laughed along with Eren and Levi can be seen wearing a confident smile, almost seeming like a triumphant one.  _ ‘I fucking hate you.’ _ Hanji glared at Levi, in return winking at the uneasy lady. He then put his hand back in his pockets to grab his phone and a yelp was heard from Hanji. She kicked Levi from under the table and Levi just laughed watching her as she tried her best to keep a straight composure in front of the crowd despite feeling the vibrations under her panties while he controlled the intensity all throughout the conference.

“If you do not have a non-showbiz boyfriend, then are you and Levi Ackerman dating? I mean, you two make a lovely couple considering how healthy your relationship is, right?” one of the journalists asked her, putting her in a hot spot. Her face flushed red, as Levi moved up her finger across his phone, increasing the intensity of the vibrator. Hanji felt her wetness dripping down her legs and it was a good thing that she wore a black dress today. She felt her legs shaking as she tried stopping it by pinning her legs down using her hands but to no avail. The pleasure that sent across her whole body was feeling so good, she wanted it to stop but she wanted to continue at the same time.

“We aren’t dating. But there really is something special between the two of us. We care for each other and we know everything about each other. And yes, I do think we’d make a lovely couple as well. Right, Hanji?” It was Levi who answered the question of the journalist, along with putting his hand on top of Hanji’s left leg and gripping on it as he looked at Hanji with heavy lidded eyes. Those same heavy lidded eyes that screams seduction. Hanji just nodded in agreement, feeling the intense pleasure underneath her underwear. And in an instant, she felt electricity flow all throughout her whole body as her face turned red, earning “ooh’s” from the crowd, cheering them on, not knowing what was going on behind the table, not knowing how much Levi was tormenting Hanji with pleasure under her clothes, where she can’t say anything but keep a straight composure in front of the crowd. 

The conference ended and they went to their dressing rooms, Hanji barely made it, considering the fact that Levi was walking behind her the whole time back, adjusting the intensity of the vibrator all throughout, all she could do was give a smile to those they came across and walk past them without having a chat. She would not want to risk Levi teasing her while she was talking with the other actors and staff. They reached her dressing room and Hanji turned to Levi, with her eyebrows scrunched to the middle of her head.

“What the fuck is your problem? I thought you wouldn’t use it during the conference?” She asked him, but all she got was a smirk coming from the raven haired lad.

“What did you think would happen? You looked so fucking sexy I couldn’t help it.  _ I wanna see how you play it out, sweetie _ . You were sweating so much, I almost stopped, but then I wanna keep watching you struggle while enjoying your little toy.” Levi approached her, as she backed away before bumping on her vanity. As soon as she turned her head back to face Levi, he crashed his lips onto hers. He held her waist and deepened the kiss. She was caught off guard but was very quick to recover as she wrapped her hand around his neck while lifting her leg to wrap around his waist. Levi used his free hand to grab his phone and moved his thumb up once again, increasing the intensity of the vibrator and making Hanji release a moan in his mouth.

“ _ Levi wait- _ Oh!” Hanji gripped on his tee as she felt her legs shake, a cue for Levi to turn in down but increasing it once again.

“You asshole! Fuck, Levi!” Hanji’s voice echoed through the dressing room and Levi crashed his lips back on hers, shutting her up.

“You should see how sexy you look, looking like a fucking slut, begging for it.” His dirty words turned Hanji on even more. His hands on her waist travelled up to her nape, holding her head, lifting it so she looked at him, her heavy lidded eyes looking at him, begging for more. He kissed her once again, with more aggressiveness this time, before biting her lip, asking for entrance all the while increasing the intensity of the vibrator from his phone, making Hanji moan in his mouth. He could feel his erection growing and all he could think of was how he wanted to bend her over and rip her dress and remove the vibrator to ram his dick in her heated centre.

“I’m getting jealous of this fucking thing.” Levi said after breaking from the kiss before his lips travelled from her lips to its corners, down to her neck and towards her collarbone, sucking on it, making Hanji hiss at the pleasurable pain that Levi was giving her. She lifted her hand to grab his hair and pulled it, making Levi grunt against her skin, feeling his warm breath against her neck.

“ _ Can I cum? Please let me cum. _ ” Hanji pleaded, her voice weakening at the intensity of the vibrator that Levi was in control of. 

“You want to cum?” Levi asked and Hanji nodded in eagerness, her index finger on her lips as she was biting her nails in excitement. She was looking so lewd, Levi wanted to watch her for much longer.

“Then cum on my fingers.” Levi said, lifting her dress and sliding his hand underneath her panties, feeling her wetness and removing the vibrator.

“Would you look at that? You are so wet, so lewd, so slutty.” Levi slid his fingers between her swollen folds, feeling her wetness drip off his fingers. He rubbed her wet core so delicately as he watched Hanji moan his name repeatedly. He rubbed on her pussy a few more times without breaking eye contact before he felt her body twitch upon touching a certain part of her cunt. He rubbed her clit, circling his fingers around it, watching her erotic reactions, feeling his erection growing as well. He reached further down before inserting his digits, feeling her swollen walls. 

“ _ Right there baby. Fuck it feels so fucking good! _ ” Hanji’s hips were now moving in sync with his fingers, rocking back and forth, helping herself with the pleasure. Levi curled his fingers deep where Hanji’s spot is. With the number of times they have done this, he has memorized her anatomy, all her erogenous spots, where she loves to be touched, all of it. He watched as Hanji yelped and watched as her body twitch while he kept massaging her walls.

“ _ You like that? _ You like it when I press here?” Levi whispered against Hanji’s ears, with his deep and seductive voice, sending chills all over her body. He kept stroking and massaging until he felt her walls tighten, almost pushing his fingers out of her swollen walls. Yet he continued, this time pressing a little bit harder while his thumb kept circling her clit. Hanji felt her stomach coiling and her lower abdomen tightening as she was reaching her climax. She tightened her grip on Levi’s tee as she was breathing heavily. 

“ _ Levi I’m cumming- _ ” Hanji said and this sight was pleasurable for Levi to see. He was enjoying this. Seeing Hanji so defenseless around him, knowing he is the only one who can see her like this, it excites him. He picked up his pace, moving his digits in and out of her but still hitting her spot. A few more thrusts and Hanji’s legs started shaking as she kept calling out Levi’s name.

_ “Holy shit, Levi!” _

_ “Fuck!” _

_ “Oh God!” _

Her walls clamped and twitched, indicating that she had reached her climax. She was out of breath as her chest was heaving, while coming down from her high. Levi took his fingers out of her panties and looked at them, surprised with the juices that came along with it. She looked at him and watched him suck her juices off of his fingers, making her blush of embarrassment.

“ _ Don’t do that.. _ .” Hanji said, averting Levi’s gaze.

“Why? It’s sweet. I would never get enough of it, sweetie.” the raven haired lad said in his deep baritone voice, making Hanji even more embarrassed.

“Don’t do that again.”

“Which one?”

“The vibrator one. _ We almost got caught. _ ”

“But we didn’t, right?” Levi teased and Hanji still averted his gaze. Levi smiled and tilted her face towards him.

“You can do whatever you want with me, when we get home. Will that make you feel better?” Levi said in his gentle voice and Hanji’s eyes sparkled at this.

“Can I really?” Hanji was getting excited. She has been thinking of new things to try with Levi and he finally gave her the permission.

“Yes, anything.” Levi said, assuring her. This was just the right thing to do considering the fact that he tormented her using the toy during the conference. He planted a sweet and gentle kiss on Hanji’s lips before leaning his forehead against his and the fact that Hanji fulfilled one of his fantasies.

“Just you wait Ackerman,  _ you’ll enjoy this _ .” Hanji said, smirking and Levi just shook his head with a chuckle leaving his mouth. 

-

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2! I'll upload chapter 3 in a few <33


	3. Turn Tables.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is a first to everything."
> 
> To Levi, it was pegging. He does not know where to start, how to react. Hell, he does not even know if he would like it. But considering that Hanji also wanted to try this with him, he gave in to her request. How will this exactly pan out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEG LEVI 2021.

“You what?! No way!” Levi’s eyes widened upon hearing what Hanji wanted to do with him. The raven haired lad was used to being the dominant one in their sexcapades, the one who takes control of Hanji, making her succumb to him while he watches her go defenseless around him. Hearing what Hanji wants shook him, having no idea if he can make her wish come true. Having that he promised that he’s gonna let her do anything she wants with him as a way of compensation from him tormenting her using the vibrator hours ago.

“Please, Levi! Trust me on this, I’ve done my research and I know what to do!” Hanji clapped her hands together and intertwined her fingers, pleading Levi as she gave her puppy eyes. This works every time, but she was not so sure as of the moment if she could really convince Levi to grant her wish. Having said that, Levi brows furrowed, while looking at Hanji’s puppy eyes.  _ ‘Do not give in. Do not give in. Do not give in.’ _ kept on repeating in his mind but to no avail, Hanji looked so cute when she pleads and he just could not resist her. He took a deep sigh as he crossed his arms.

“Fine, fine. But if I don’t like it, we’re stopping, no matter what.” Levi finally gave in to her request. This made Hanji’s eyes gleam with excitement before she pounced on him, giving him kisses all over his face. Levi was annoyed at this, but seeing Hanji happy was enough for him. 

“Yay yay yay! Oh my God I can’t believe I actually got to convince you! Thought I needed to give you a lap dance for you to agree with me. Haha!” This made Levi’s face flush red. Just the thought of Hanji grinding her ass on him turned him on. Hanji saw this reaction and laughed her ass off, knowing she did something.

“But then again, you are a tough nut that I managed to crack.” Hanji playfully said, giving Levi a playful and naughty wink. 

“Well, it’s not yet too late to give me one.” Levi grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, before lifting Hanji’s leg, signalling her to sit on top of him while his hands roamed around her body, sliding his hands from beneath her dress. He tried to move his face closer to Hanji in an attempt to capture her lips but Hanji blocked his lips using her index finger.

“Uh-uh. I’m in control today young man. That won’t work on me.” Hanji said as she gave a mischievous smirk at the young lad.

“Are you really?” Levi teased, knowing very well how Hanji can put him under her command, he wanted to tease her to unleash her inner freak. Hanji smiled before crashing her lips on Levi’s soft and pink ones. She held on his nape while Levi held on her waist to give her support. There was a battle of dominance between the two, Hanji biting his lips for entrance and Levi getting a little bit aggressive whenever she tried to dominate him. Her hands moved to tug on Levi’s hair, making him grunt in her mouth. She felt her core throb at this sound as Levi moved his hands from her waist down to her ass, gripping on it. Hanji rocked her hips, feeling Levi’s erection as it slides with her pussy through her underwear. 

Hanji’s lips travelled from his lips down to his jaw, sucking on his perfect skin, down to his neck, sucking and biting, leaving visible marks, as if marking Levi as her own. Levi hissed as she kept rocking on his hard bulge.

“ _ Fuck, I love it when you do that. _ ” Levi felt himself getting drunk from the pleasure Hanji was giving him, succumbing to it. This became Hanji’s cue to move her hand, wrapping it around his neck, choking him before pulling her lips away to meet Levi’s eyes.

“I know you do, sweetie.” she said before crashing her lips on Levi’s once again, her grip on his neck tightening, earning moans from Levi, whose hands were roaming from her ass to her legs, caressing and gripping. His grunts filled the room before she pulled away, giving a smile.

“Time for the main show.” Hanji said and Levi gulped in nervousness. He knows he is in for a wild ride tonight.

-

“Do you really have to tie me up?” Levi asked, looking at Hanji as she tied his hands on the headboard with the overused handcuffs from the bedside table. He was naked, not a piece of clothing on him. Hanji looked at his body as he laid down there. Her eyes travelled from his head down to his toned muscles down to his semi-erect shaft.

“Stop staring. And take off these handcuffs.” Levi said, his face flushed red. Hanji shook her head before approaching the bedside table once again, taking out a black necktie. Levi knew what she was up to, but in his current state, he cannot do anything about it.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to put that blindfold on me?” Levi asked, and Hanji nodded. He felt his heart beat fast as Hanji put on the blindfold. He couldn’t see anything, aside from the little dots of light peeking through his blindfold. But other than that, he couldn’t see anything and it made him nervous. He does not know where Hanji is, nor he could feel it and he started to get anxious.

“H-Hanji? Where are you?” He called out for her but there was no response. He tried to look around him, hoping to find her all the while wearing the blindfold but it was no use. Not a minute passed and he felt a shift in the atmosphere and he knew Hanji was back in the room. 

“Did you look for me? I’m sorry, I got the stuff.” Hanji said, placing a box on the bedside table. He heard a noise, and it definitely made him a lot more nervous. 

“Relax, babe. You’ll be fine. You will definitely enjoy this.” Hanji said in her seductive voice before she crashed her lips on Levi’s, catching him off guard. Levi couldn’t see anything, but the fact that Hanji was leading and it was her lips that was on his, their lips moved in sync. Their tongues clashed and Levi felt excitement, down there. Hanji pulled back and Levi felt her lips travel to his neck, biting on it, leaving marks on top of the existing ones and making his body twitch at this surprise. He definitely felt Hanji smirk against his skin as he tried suppressing his moans.

“Don’t hold back, honey. Let it out. Let me hear your moans.” Hanji commanded before feeling Hanji’s lips on his chest and feeling her nose brush against his nipple, her warm breath along with it. Levi let out a moan and Hanji smiled at his erotic reactions. It was not often that he sees this side of Levi, especially that he was usually the one who takes the lead. But things are different tonight. She placed her mouth near his nipple, brushing her pointy nose against it, making Levi twitch before she brushed her tongue across them.

“Hah-  _ fuck… _ ” Levi cursed under his breath. Hanji was not lying, he definitely got excited over that. He then felt her lips on his abs, tracing every line on it. Hanji left a wet trail of kisses on his abdomen down to his thighs, avoiding his length. Levi was getting blue balled from all the teasing that Hanji was doing. He kept squirming, his dick trying to catch Hanji’s mouth but she just laughed playfully at his reactions.

“Look at you, begging for it you man whore. Sounds familiar, Levi?” her dirty talk turned him on. He often hears her talking dirty, but with the blindfold on, there sure was a lot of suspense, a lot of excitement awaiting for him. Hanji kept on kissing his thighs, not touching his hard shaft, as he sucked on his skin, just around his length.

“ _ S-stop. Hah... _ ” his chest was heaving as electricity sends all throughout his body. He felt Hanji’s warm breath brush against his skin, purposely avoiding his dick, teasing him.

“You say you want me to stop.... But your friend here says otherwise.” he inhaled sharply as he felt Hanji’s hands touch his dick, stroking it gently.

“You’re wet… You’re definitely getting excited, are you not?” Hanji’s seductive voice turned him on as he felt his dick get harder. Hanji brushed his thumb across the tip of his penis before pressing on his slit, making Levi prop his head up, releasing a loud moan. Levi was breathing heavily as he felt shivers across his spine. She kept stroking his throbbing cock before letting it go, leaving it erect. Her hands held on Levi’s legs, spreading it and having a good look at his hole. She took the lube from the bedside table and opened it.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, his voice weak, defenseless.

“I’m gonna give you a good time.” Hanji squeezed the bottle and spread the lube across her finger. Levi was still getting nervous about what she was planning. 

He inhaled sharply when he felt a cold touch against his asshole. Hanji’s fingers were coated in lube, as he massaged his rim, giving it a good prep.

“H-Hanji  _ wait- _ Hah- fuck.” Levi said, it was in this moment that he wished he could see what Hanji was doing. She kept circling around his hole before talking again, watching his every reaction to her touches. The way he was breathing heavily, the way his body reacted to her every touch, the sight turned her on so much.

“I’m gonna put it in, okay?” Hanji said and Levi just groaned. She smiled before slowly pushing one finger in and a loud moan was heard from the raven haired lad. She felt his warm walls wrapping around her finger and can’t help but laugh knowing that she could make him like this.

“You're definitely enjoying this huh?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck wait! Shit!” Levi gasped, thoughts clouded, just Hanji’s fingers in his ass. Hanji stopped and gave him a minute to recover before pushing her finger in and out, gently. She watched him twitch, smiling at this reaction. Levi’s moans filled the room as Hanji tried to pick up her pace, making sure he was not hurt but also making sure that he was feeling good, feeling Levi tighten around her fingers.

“It should be around here somewhere...” Hanji said, making Levi confused. But his thoughts got interrupted when he felt Hanji’s finger curl inside him, making his back arch and his body twitch. Hanji rubbed his walls and Levi kept moaning her name.

“H-Hanji! Holy shit,  _ s-stop- hnngh- _ ” Levi moaned her name repeatedly as his dick twitched between his legs.

“You keep wanting me to stop, but then your dick says otherwise.” Hanji said, still pushing her finger in and out of Levi. He kept moaning and those sounds were like music to her ears. Hearing Levi call out her name repeatedly, she felt her pusy throb at his voice, wishing it was his fingers moving in and out of her. But she stayed focused, giving Levi all the pleasure tonight. She finished prepping his hole and she pulled her finger out, leaving Levi breathing heavily. She turned back to the bedside table to grab the harness and the strap-on that she was gonna use. It was a hassle buying the toy, since she does not want Levi to find out until the day arrives that she can finally do this to him.

“Relax hun, we’re just getting started.” Hanji said as she put the strap on, putting lube on it.

“Hanji…  _ Can you remove the blindfold? _ ” Levi said, weak. He sounded so desperate as Hanji removed his blindfold. Levi saw what she was wearing and instantly got nervous. The sight of Hanji with a strap-on, was hot enough to send shivers across his body.

“Y-you’re gonna fuck me with t-that?” Levi could not find the right words to say while Hanji nodded. Just the thought of Hanji pegging him was hot enough for the imagination but he never realized that it was gonna happen tonight. He mustered up all the courage to take her all in as Hanji gave him a kiss on the forehead before rubbing the tip of the dildo against his hole. He sharply inhaled as he felt his body twitch before Hanji slowly pushed inside him. His eyes shut as he threw his head back at the slight sting that he felt when Hanji was stretching him open.

“Agh! H-Hanji w-wait-”

“Look at you taking it in well. Tell me when you’re ready, okay babe?” Hanji’s voice was husky, enjoying the view. She grabbed Levi’s legs and put in above her shoulders, her erect nipple from getting turned on brushing against his legs making Levi shiver. A minute has passed and Levi moaned, chest still heaving.

“ _ S-Slowly please... _ ” Levi said, looking at Hanji with heavy lidded eyes, his voice hoarse from shouting and moaning. Hanji took this as her cue to move slowly, receiving moans and grunts from Levi. It was painful at first, but after a while, Levi started feeling good with Hanji thrusting in and out of him. His hands were squirming between the handcuffs, not being able to do anything but just to enjoy the painful pleasure she was giving him. Hanji was grinding, thrusting in and out, feeling the strap on stimulating her clitoris, making her feel good as well. 

A few more thrusts and Levi felt his stomach coiling while Hanji kept on thrusting in and out of him. His toes curled as he tried to suppress his moans, breathing heavily. He felt his climax approaching. He never knew he would feel this while Hanji was literally thrusting in and out of him, making him feel all kinds of sensations.

“ _ Hah- I’m cu- _ ”

“Who said you could cum?” Hanji said, holding the tip of his dick, preventing his release. Levi moaned at the feel of Hanji’s hands squeezing his dick, just below the head while pressing the tip, delaying his ejaculation.

“ _ Hanji _ !” Levi’s head threw back as his back arched while Hanji kept thrusting in and out of him. He was suffering, he wanted to cum so bad, but Hanji wouldn't let him. He was defenseless, his hands still cuffed at the headboard and he was unable to do anything instead of moaning. Hanji on the other hand, loved tormenting him of this pleasure. Seeing Levi flustered from her actions, she wanted it to keep on going. 

“ _ P-please... _ ” Levi’s voice turned soft, and Hanji smiled upon looking at him plead.

“You want to cum?” Hanji asked and Levi moaned and nodded as she started pumping his hand up and down his erect shaft. She was also close to her orgasm, from the stimulation of the strap on her clitoris, she started breathing heavily as well. Levi’s moans grew louder as he was feeling pleasure from the strap-on and the hand job Hanji was administering.

_ “If you do that- I- Agh! _ ” a few more moans and pumps, Levi felt his stomach coiling once again, his lower abdomen tightening as he released. On the other hand, Hanji kept thrusting while picking up her pace, her climax approaching as well. She thrusted twice, thrice before reaching her orgasm as well. White liquid spurted out of his dick, on his body. Some of his semen even landed on his face. Levi moaned in ecstasy, and felt weak after his release. His ejaculation was far more intense than the other ones. This was a sight that Hanji enjoyed, in awe that she could have this certain effect on Levi. 

“ _ Damn _ .” was all Hanji could say, out of breath, before she pumped a few more times before completely pulling out of him. She took off his cuffs, wiping the semen that spurted on his face, before laying down beside him, both coming down from their high. Levi had his eyes closed, his chest still heaving.

“You alright?” Hanji turned her head to look at Levi, who was now looking at the ceiling, still breathing heavily and not being able to get over the sensation. 

“ _ Yeah. That was a first. _ ” Levi looked at her, before laughing weakly, making Hanji smile. She took her face close to Levi before crashing her lips onto his, the same lips that moaned her name repeatedly, the same lips where the sexiest moans came from.

“Did it feel good? Your ejaculation was intense, I take it that you liked it? Haha!” Hanji jokes, teasing Levi.

“Not bad. But that was so intense I thought I was gonna pass out. I’m not used to being controlled in bed, you know?” Levi said, and Hanji laughed at this.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to do this. Sometimes you need to feel what I feel while you take the lead haha!” 

“We’re not yet done, four-eyes.” Levi said, confusing Hanji. 

“You wanted more? You kinky ass.” Hanji’s eyes widened but Levi just chuckled before sitting up and placing himself on top of Hanji.

“You were looking at my mouth earlier, you wish I was eating you out, am I right?” Hanji’s face flushed red, knowing he was right. Levi kissed her once again, getting aggressive as his hand travelled to her neck, choking her and making her grunt in his mouth. Her hands caressed his shoulder blades, digging on it and leaving marks. It was Levi’s time to make Hanji feel good as his lips travelled from her lips down to her breasts, his mouth taking in her right tit as his hand massaged the other. He bit her nipple gently as his fingers pinched the other, sending electricity all throughout her body. Her hands found their way to reach his hair, tugging on it, enjoying every moment of it. Levi sucked on her skin, leaving marks just around her areola before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her abdomen before reaching her thighs, sucking and biting, leaving marks as well. She was dripping wet once again, wanting Levi’s mouth on her.  _ This time, it was her moans that filled the room. _

Hanji felt shivers as she felt Levi’s warm breath against her swollen folds. Levi looked up to her, watching her reactions before licking her cunt once, twice and sucking on her clit. An “ooh” was heard from the brown haired lady as her grip on Levi’s hair tightened, making him moan in her pussy, the vibrations from his mouth sending electricity across her whole body. Her hips rocked back and forth, while Levi inserted his tongue in her, tongue fucking her. Her back arched, while she threw her head back. Levi didn’t stop watching her, he went back to sucking her clit, as he inserted two fingers in her, pumping in and out, feeling Hanji’s warm walls tighten around his fingers. He continued to pump in and out of her, picking up his pace and curling his fingers in her wet pussy, finding her spot making Hanji release a loud moan.

“ _ There hah- right there. I’m close- ahh! _ ” Hanji’s back arched, her head thrown back, her eyes shut as she released. Levi kept pumping in and out at a fast pace before Hanji felt her stomach coiling once again.

“ _ Levi o-oh my god s-stop! Fuck! _ ” Hanji kept screaming his name, before releasing once again. She was breathing heavily before her back met the mattress. She looked up and saw Levi, eyes wide, looking at her body. She realized what happened and an audible gasp escaped her mouth. 

She squirted.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Hanji’s face turned red and Levi just returned this apology with a cheeky smile.

“I never knew you could release like this sweetie...” Levi said as he cleaned her up, laughing at the wet bed sheets and Hanji just hit him playfully before burying her face in her hands. She was embarrassed but Levi did not mind at all. If anything, He found it super hot.

“Don’t feel embarrassed, you looked fucking hot.” Levi said as he kissed her temples and laid down beside her. A crazy and wild night calmed down with them in each other’s arms, a moment of silence enveloping the whole room before Levi spoke once again.

“That made me hungry. Wanna eat something after I change the bed sheets?” Levi said and Hanji just nodded in enthusiasm. They were both so tired and food would definitely make up for it.

“Let’s clean it together then we could order food?” Hanji suggested and Levi smiled before pressing his lips onto hers.

_ What a crazy night indeed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay ya'll i was blushing the entire time i was writing this HAHAHAH please let me know if you enjoyed!! thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya'll like it?? I hope you guys did as much as I enjoyed making it <333 See you in the next chapters!


End file.
